


Appraisal

by Emerian



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerian/pseuds/Emerian
Summary: In-between everything with the Gear Project, they make do with the little things.
Relationships: Aria/Sol Badguy/That Man
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Appraisal

Slightly muffled by the electronic humming of the LED light fixtures that needed to be fixed a decade ago, Asuka’s uneven footsteps sound behind him, almost hesitant. Frederick doesn’t pay him any mind, not when he’s the one who has to solve the mix-up with the reports and reshelve everything. He had to shuck off his labcoat and roll up his sleeves for this and that’s enough work for the rest of the week.

That’s what they hire interns for, anyway. 

Frederick is shelving the last of the boxes when Asuka’s hands settle on his waist without warning. Immediately, he freezes, arms still stretched out, and gives him another second to remove them before he makes him when Asuka suddenly squeezes, poking and prodding his sides. That elicits a yelp he stifles when Asuka’s fingers graze uncomfortably close to his ticklish sides. Frederick’s worked damn hard to keep that a secret and if Aria finds out he will never have a moment of peace to himself ever again. Thankfully, he seems to be fixated on...whatever he’s muttering about. 

“What is this muscle-to-fat ratio…?” Asuka murmurs. “It isn’t as though your energy bars provide enough protein and the vending machines aren’t consistent either…” and it tapers off into indecipherable muttering only undergrads hopped up on their fourth Redbull and impending deadlines due yesterday can understand. 

It still takes him a moment to figure out what the hell he’s going on about now and it’s not like he has the time to work out anymore, but Frederick keeps himself in shape as well as he can. He’s lucky too, that he’s taller than most of his co-workers. But that’s also why he’s the one who gets roped into helping those lazeabouts in moving their shit around. He _knows_ they spent a few hours here and there engineering machinery to get out of mandated cleaning. Frederick still preens internally at Asuka’s affection, lethargic as it is. 

He twists to face him, Asuka too exhausted to register it right away. He brushes Asuka’s bangs out of the way, and bursts out laughing at the raccoon-like bags under his eyes. 

“Did you even get a wink of sleep in the last three days?” Frederick says, amused. 

“Yes...but, well, there was a recent development in the petri dishes and it couldn’t wait.” Asuka doesn’t even try to pretend otherwise, arms finally falling to his side; he leans into Frederick’s hand like a cat. It’s a little strange, though, since he’s usually been better about trying to manage his insomnia.

“That so? I’ve heard better excuses from you.” 

“Hey, you two!” Frederick looks up and sees Aria scuttling into view, indignation clear as day. The neat stack of papers she’s toting won’t stop her from “lightly tackling” him, but Asuka as a shield might work. “So when I choose to take a mandated break by snuggling up with Frederick, it’s not alright – but when it’s _your_ fetish, it’s alright?! You can’t be showing favoritism like this.”

Asuka goes crimson and visibly fights the urge to bury his face in Frederick’s chest to avoid Aria’s smug look. Only she can stay awake out of sheer frustration. 

“That’s ‘cause he just can’t explain for shit.” 

“I even got him the stupid muffins he liked so much after he told us off!” Aria harrumphs. “It’s called sharing, Mister I-skipped-kindergarten. We can _both_ grope his pecs. Use your words for once and stop being stingy.”

“I’m not – !”

“You have to be gentle with him,” Frederick teases, spinning Asuka back around who’s too busy spluttering and interlacing his fingers over Asuka’s stomach. He hides his smirk in his hair. “And unlike you, he hasn’t slept in days. Speaking of which… Asuka, you want a lullaby? Your choice.” 

Asuka eeps.

“Your voice’s too rough for that.” she shuffles over to them, poking Asuka’s cheek after setting the papers down on the already-overflowing desk. “Don’t inflict that on him.” 

“I sing just _fine._ ”

“The neighbors won’t agree with you. Been nine to one since forever, Freddie. Give it up.”

“E-enough!” Asuka’s voice cracks in embarrassment. He tries squirming out of Frederick’s arms to no avail, and is forced to concede with an exasperated huff once Aria starts clinging to him like a limpet, trapping him on both sides. “Honestly… we should be getting back to work. You shouldn’t let my – ” whatever he's about to say is cut short by a yawn that leaves him bewildered whatever train of thought left the station. 

Aria catches his eye and winks, jerking her chin at the beat-up couch in the corner. They pooled their funds to get something a little nicer, and Frederick’s thankful she made him abstain from buying as much cigarette packs as he normally does. 

She distracts him with inane chatter as he considers how to best move all of them. Asuka’s slippery, like a little ferret and since Frederick isn’t feeling positive about his ability to pick them both up without throwing out his back and generous, he settles for shuffling them over to the couch like little ducks and collapsing onto his back, Asuka still sandwiched between them. He had been too slow on the uptake to put a stop to this. 

Though Aria ends up rolling into the hollows – back pillows commandeered by an unknown culprit – she laughs and immediately curls up into Frederick’s side. He slings an arm around her that she latches onto as a pillow. She conks out in record time as Frederick’s other arm snakes around Asuka’s waist to stop him from sliding off in sheer determination.

Surrounded by warmth, Frederick feels his eyes getting a little heavier. Some shuteye sounds a helluva lot better than going back to work. 

“Frederick!” Asuka whispers harshly, flailing prevented by an Aria still attached to his arm. “I have to insist that you rethink this – if only for your back!”

“Sorry, all complaints are supposed to go to my office,” he says languidly. “Protocol, reports and documenting, yadda yadda.” Frederick shuts his eyes before Asuka can spout more half-baked excuses.

He seems to sense that he won’t budge on this; not a moment later, his head drops onto Frederick’s chest and he passes out. Probably unwillingly, but it’s about time for one of Frederick’s naps, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> always wanted to write for guilty gear... of course it's a pre-canon poly fic.


End file.
